We're Still Friends
by Penguin's Flight
Summary: Future fic set in New York


**Lol not too sure what this is... I wrote this after binge watching the last season. Wasn't ever gonna post it, but hope someone enjoys?**

Andy watched the new guy dig for his sandwich, and tried to keep his eyes from flicking back to the bag. Winnie, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Eyeore sat together on a checkered, red and white picnic blanket. They were having their own feast while basking in the cartoon sunshine.

"My daughter's too grown up for Winnie the Pooh now," he supplied, "Winnie the Pooh lunch bags are for kindergarteners… I'm trying to prove a point." Eli looked sheepish, shrugging before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And what's that?" Andy asked, amused.

"I don't know, man. Be yourself? You're never too old for the things you love? Something like that."

"You said you were from California, right? What brings you to New York?"

Matt told him the new guy didn't talk much, but seemed alright. So far, Andy agreed with the assessment. No chit chat all morning, but he breezed through their day's work orders. Watching him work was like watching the boss, they had years of experience and it showed. It didn't even occur to them to be stumped by things that had him and Matt scouring technical manuals and the internet, and when they did find a challenge they always seemed way too eager to solve it.

His limp got more pronounced over the course of the morning, and sometimes simple movements looked like a chore. Tattoos poked out from his long sleeves and the collar of his sweatshirt, and Andy wondered what kind of guy he'd been when he was younger.

"Wife's a fancy lawyer. She wanted a more diverse pool of criminals to defend."

Andy looked at his newest colleague and shrugged. It didn't sound like the truth, but if he didn't want to talk about his life who was he to judge. Weird story to make up though.

"Don't believe me?" Eli smirked, "Pretty little blonde. Sassy, smart, and scary. She makes us live in one of the overpriced condos overlooking Central Park 'cause it's convenient, and she dresses up our dog on holidays."

"God I hate people who dress up their dogs."

"That's my wife you're talking shit about."

"Whatever man," Andy rolled his eyes again, "you actually married?"

Eli laughed, raising his hand to show off a wedding band, "seven years. Life flies by, kid."

* * *

Couple weeks later the closest thing they had to a personal conversation since Eli explained the lunchbox to him was what kind of motorcycles they liked best. Turned out it was a touchy subject, so Andy let that drop pretty quick.

"When'd you know you wanted to marry her?" Andy asked. Eli smiled when he mentioned getting home to his wife, never bitched about her at work, and was still married after seven years and a child. Combined, those things made his relationship competitive in Andy's acquaintance for 'most successful marriage'. With his girlfriend dropping hints, like telling him the kind of ring she wanted, he was looking for some perspective.

Eli was quiet for a minute, "she asked me to steal someone's car. We cubed it at my uncle's chop shop… cleaned it off and everything so it was shiny when we crushed it. Had a couple beers afterwards while we admired it."

Andy glared, "I was serious, man."

"So was I, you wouldn't think it but washing them made it so much more satisfying. A crushed mercedes is the best kind."

The glare didn't soften, and Eli shrugged, "you want something useful? Marry your best friend. Someone who believes in you and makes you want to be a better person, but who'll still drink a beer with you after you crush a stolen car."

"You trying to get a role as a wise old man in a movie or something?" Andy laughed, "just say what you mean, no need for all that riddle shit."

"Old man?" Eli laughed.

"How'd you propose?" Andy asked.

"Got shot," Eli said, "and apparently that gave her perspective? We got married at the courthouse after I got better and she bailed me out of jail. I didn't question it."

Andy blinked, "Romantic."

"Pretty low on my list of recommendations. Try doing it over dinner somewhere nice."

Andy was just walking to the door to lock up when a woman strode in, pretty enough he'd do a double take passing her on the street. Couple steps in she stopped, took her sunglasses off and looked around the office. He glanced through the window, half expecting a burnt out bulb she'd classify as 'an emergency'. He'd dealt with too many entitled car owners this week.

"Look lady, we're closing. Come back tomorrow."

"Lady?" she said, "did you just call me 'lady'?"

Her eyes flicked past him to Eli, who leaned against the counter. He pushed himself off and walked towards them.

"Kids these days… no manners," Eli shook his head.

"These days?" she laughed, "I seem to remember when some posturing kid told me to bring the car to his uncle's shop and he'd give me _the full body treatment_," she rolled her eyes, "thought I'd try here instead." Andy let out a huff of laughter at the kid's nerve, whoever he was, while Eli grinned.

"Sure that kid would've gotten points for enthusiasm, but it's nothing compared to years of practice, research, and experience you'll find at this shop, " Eli said. Andy bit his lip, wondering if he should say something before they found themselves slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit. God, he did not want to be dragged into something like that.

The woman moved past him, sitting herself up on their counter and pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"Well? What's the hold up?" she asked, "I'm on a schedule here, vato," she tapped an imaginary watch on her wrist.

Andy still wanted to say something, to the crazy lady sitting on their counter or to Eli for blatantly hitting on a customer, but "what the hell?" was all he'd be able to muster given the situation.

"Seriously, Eli," she smiled, "I'm starving, I didn't get to have lunch."

"Andy," he said, "this is my wife Veronica."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.


End file.
